Heavy In Your Arms
by flyingthroughfire
Summary: Annabel Marie Waldon is alone in the world. Her parents are dead and she lives with her uncle, Victor, whom she rarely sees. She's a freak. When she receives her Hogwarts letter things might just change for the better...or worse.
1. Prologue

hey guys. it's been two years since i even looked at this story but i've decided to revisit it and hopefully pick it up again. i've added or taken things away so the few chapters i did post will be a _little _different but not much! hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Ann." A woman cooed as she tucked blankets around her child. She reached down and kissed her little girl's forehead. "I hope you had a wonderful day."<p>

The little girl nodded her small head bobbing slightly. The woman stood up and grinned. Before she could leave the girl quickly grabbed her hand. The woman turned around, her brown eyes wide.

"Will Daddy be home soon?" The girl whispered. Her eyes stung and everything became blurry. The woman slowly sat back down, both hands now clasping the smaller ones.

"Oh, Annabel. He will be back by Christmas. You know that. He's got to fight to keep us safe. Now get some sleep." The woman stood up again walked toward the door.

Mally, their cat, ran down the hall. Before the woman closed the door she turned around and blew a kiss to the small girl. Her mother's eyes shone. __Did she have stars in them?__Annabel quickly grabbed the kiss and pressed it under her cheek. Her mum smiled slightly and closed the door.

-:-

Soft things poked at Annabel's face. She pushed them away. They came back. Yawning she sat up to find Mally laying on her chest. The cat quickly sat up and scratched at the window. Annabel slowly walked and stood beside her, looking out the window. What she saw scared her.

Black clouds rose from houses and red flickered through their windows. She put her small hands against the glass but pulled them back quickly. It was hot. She stumbled backwards and fell. She quickly stood up and ran across the hall to her mum's room. She ran to the edge of the bed and shook the woman's shoulders. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Mally impatiently brushed between Annabel's ankles.

"Mommy you need to get up! Something bad is happening!"

Her mother looked confused. Why was she confused! Bad things were happening and she was just sitting there. Annabel started to cry. Slowly, she sat up her brown eyes flitting towards the window. They widened in fear. The woman shot from the bed and grabbed Annabel's hand. She picked the hazel eyed girl up, clutching her head to her chest. Annabel whimpered.

A loud bang echoed through the sky and shook the ground. Mally hissed and ran. The woman ran down the hall only to stumble over one of Annabel's toys. She fell dropping the girl to the ground. Her head connected with the side of a table with a smack. Annabel quickly crawled from her place on the floor to her mother's side. Blood leaked out of the side of her head, staining the floor. Smoke started to fill the small house making Annabel wheeze.

The girl shook her mother's shoulders for the second time that night. She flopped lifelessly.

"Mommy! Please! Get up!" Annabel wailed. Tears dripped down her face. Smoke and ash stung her eyes. Plates fell from their cabinets. Soft fur rubbed against her blood stained fingers. Mally bit them, urging the child out of the house. Annabel stood up quickly and stumbled again as the floor shook. She ran towards the front door and into the smoke filled air. She coughed violently but continued to run down the street. She ran and ran until she was deep in the woods next to her small town. She stood there watching all the things she loved burn to the ground.

Tears flowed freely down her face and she fell against a tree. She tucked her small knees against her chest as she waited for this nightmare to end.


	2. Iris

They had no right knock her from her perch on the swing. She was clearly there first, reading a book. Those boys that called her a freak. Those boys that tugged at her braids as they teased her. They didn't even _know _her.

"Aw, is little Annie gonna cry?" The smallest boy teased. The three boys laughed. Annabel did in fact, feel her eyes swell with tears. The eldest boy, James, bent down to pick up her discarded book. He smirked when he read the cover.

"_Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_?" You aren't seriously reading this are you? It will make you go crazy. Or in your case, crazier." He said with a sneer. He quickly flipped to a page she hadn't read yet. "You wouldn't mind if I read ahead would you?" Annabel quickly covered her ears with her hands as James cleared his throat. Even though his voice was muffled she could make out what he was saying while he ruined her book.

_"If everybody minded their own business," said the Duchess in a hoarse growl, "the world would go round a deal faster than it does." _

_ "Which would not be an advantage," said Alice, who felt very glad to show off a little of her knowledge. "Just think what work it would make with the day and night! You see the earth takes twenty-four hours to turn round on its axis-"_

_ "Talking of axes," said the Duchess, "chop off her head!" _

"Stop! Please you're ruining the book!" wailed Annabel, crocodile tears falling down her face. James smirked and crouched down in front of her. He tugged on her braids as she sniffled.

"I didn't read that much, now did I?" James asked. Annabel shook her head numbly; the elder boy's lackeys laughed.

Annabel felt something strange happening inside her. It started in her toes, warming her legs to the point where it burned. As soon as it left her toes they became cold. It was like a small ball of fire, slowly clawing its way up, up, up until it settled in her chest. It was the hottest fire she ever felt. It made it hard to breathe. It slowly spread to her shoulders, where it settled for a moment. She vaguely acknowledged the boy's teasing. Then suddenly, it whooshed down her arms to her fingers where it fizzled, burning the very tips of her fingernails.

"Ack! What's happening!" Yelled the smallest boy.

"Make it stop, James!" Screeched the other, usually silent, boy. James fell backwards scratching and clawing at his legs. Annabel's book fell to the ground with a thump. Small tendrils of grass had rapidly grown, wrapping themselves around each of the bully's legs. Frightened Annabel dug her nails into the ground only to make the grass grow faster.

Finally, the boys had the escaped the grass and scrambled to their feet. The two boys took off and ran, leaving James to trod after them. Grass hung limply to his clothes and green stains blotted his shirt and pants. His eyes were wild and frightened.

"My father was right about you! He called you a freak of nature. He said you should go back to where ever the hell you came from. He was right. You don't belong here!" With that James ran after his friends at full speed trying to put some space between himself and the "freak".

Annabel blinked her eyes rapidly and slowly reached out for her discarded book. The pages were bent in odd places and dirt stained the cover. She felt sick. Annabel had saved for months to buy this book. She wanted to keep it perfect. And now it was ruined. Sniffling she ran off in the direction of her house.

-:-

"Ah, Miss Annabel! Welcome home," said the maid, Margret, with an easy smile. Although, as her eyes slowly took in Annabel's appearance, she grimaced. Annabel scowled and turned to stalk off into her room where she would try to repair her book. Before she even walked three steps away Margret grabbed her hand and began to pull her in the opposite direction.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Annabel, but I cannot let you further into this house looking like _that_." Margret said as she pushed Annabel to sit on the bed.. Margret took her book and gently placed it next to Annabel. She scowled as Margret ran a comb through her messy hair. As soon as her braids were out and her hair brushed out, Annabel was plucked from her chair and ushered into a bathroom where warm water was already drawn in the tub.

"Did you know I would need to bathe Margret?" Asked Annabel with a grin.

"Yes. Mister Victor wants to have an audience with you, and well, you'll want to look nice won't you? He hasn't been home for months. He loves you very much you know, " Margret replied, a light blush coating her cheeks. Rolling her eyes Annabel watched Margret leave the room, probably to find some horrible dress for her to wear. She quickly stripped ans slowly sat in the water. It was lukewarm and yucky feeling.

_ What a bloody fabulous birthday this has been. _Annabel thought as she reached for the soap to begin washing her body. _First James ruins my book and the first thing I have to do when I get home is bathe. I am glad Uncle Victor is home though. It has been awhile. _She purposely left out the strange grass incident, hoping to forget it. Scowling she dunked her her head under the water only come up at the last minute to breathe.

Honey hair clung to her face as more unhappy thoughts filled her mind. _Why am I "freak" to everyone? I didn't make the grass grow... It wasn't me. I'm a perfectly normal ten, no, eleven year old. That's right. I turn eleven today. Aren't normal eleven year old kids supposed to have parents? I guess I am a freak then. A freak with no parents. _Grimacing she stood up and reached for a towel wrapping it around her small frame. She slowly padded from the bathroom to the original room Margret had dragged her into. The guest room.

Hazel eyes scanned the almost bare room. The walls were a washed out green color and the furniture consisted of a bed with white sheets and pillows, a wooden chest of drawers, a night stand, and a reading lap. Frowning she found a blue dress fully equipped with white socks and brown shoes waiting for her on the bed. The "perfect" outfit for a girl her age. It was one of the ugliest things she was ever forced to wear. It was frilly and had little blue flowers on it. Of course Margret would pick the worst dress for her to wear for her meeting the Uncle Victor. Margret _fancies _him. She shuddered at the thought of liking someone.

One the frilly monstrosity was on, Annabel walked toward her own room clutching her book. She didn't know when this, meeting was nor did she care. She just wanted to tend to her things and read. Unfortunately, she would not get this done.

As soon as she walked through the door Margret attacked her with a comb and hairspray. Annabel quickly evaded her but, as tending to a child for years will do, Margret was quicker. She caught Annabel by the wrist and shoved her into a chair facing a vanity from Annabel's grandmother. It was a beautiful thing, as beautiful as furniture can be, with intricate designs on the edge of the mirror. Annabel let out an angry 'humph' as Margret began to comb her hair into two braids. Annabel crinkled her nose and almost laughed at how funny she looked. From there, she began to make the strangest faces, watching her appearance twist with each expression. Margret gave a particularly hard tug to her hair, warning her to sit still. So Annabel sat as still as a stump yet her dark blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it Miss?" Margret asked as she tied off the last braid with a white ribbon. "You will go to your Uncle's office right now okay? No meandering." Annabel nodded as she brushed off her skirt and walked out of her room.

She did as she was told and head down the long hallway to meet with her Uncle. When she reached the door, she gingerly knocked on it.

"Come in." A booming voice responded. She slowly opened the door and walked in the spacious office. Now, Annabel had only been in here three times before but each time it amazed her. Hundred books crowded the walls, a warm fire place crackled in a corner, a photo of Victor and his brother rested above it. The photo made her sad each time she saw it. She didn't remember her father well. Just that he died as a brave man, a soldier, and was very kind. She tore her eyes away and they landed on her Uncle.

His plump face was stern. His hair was thinning and honey coloured, much like her own. His hazel eyes never wavered as her watched Annabel. It was like he was examining a strange new chemical under a microscope. Finally, he told her to sit in that loud voice of his. Annabel quickly sat down.

"Today is you birthday and you've turned eleven, correct?" He asked. Annabel beamed and was about to answer him when he cut her short, "And as such, you need to get out of these childish habits of yours. You are almost a young lady and you need to start heading toward your future as a wife. You are not a child anymore. You will not be reading childish books and starting tomorrow you will be starting your lessons with Margret. You will move out of the nursery and into your real room. Or as you call it, the "guest room." I expect you have no qualms about this?"

Annabel nodded but felt hot tears sting her eyes. _He didn't ask how she has been for the last 7 months. Not even a hello. Just an order. _

"Good. Now I suggest you retire to the nursery for the last time. I have quite a bit of work to finish." He said as he began to shuffle papers around on his desk. Taking her leave, Annabel quickly stood and walked out the door. As soon as she shut it a soft sob broke free from her mouth. She ran down the hall and into her room where she threw her self on the small bed. Tears fell down her face as she curled into a ball; hugging her pillow to her face. Sniffling, she sat up and looked around the nursery.

She didn't want to leave this room. She didn't want to start lessons to become a _wife. _She wanted to stay here and read to her hearts content. Why didn't anyone see that? It was obvious. Annabel began to rub her eyes when she heard a loud scratching noise at her window. Curious, she stood and walked over to it. When she couldn't see anything out the window she opened it. Warm summer air whooshed in along with something else.

With a shriek she dove under blankets. As soon as it got quiet she peeked out from under them. Hazel eyes met brown ones surrounded by feathers. Annabel pulled the blankets own even further to look at the thing. It was an owl! Slowly, she crawled out from her wrappings to fully face it. It cocked it's head to the side and she mirrored it's action, only to the opposite side. The owl lifted one leg where Annabel noticed a letter attached to it. _Letters by owl? Who does that? _

She gingerly extended her fingers to touch the letter waiting for the owl to fly away. It didn't move. Her fingers latched onto the parchment and tugged on the red string that tied it to the bird. It hooted softly and flew toward her vanity and sat on the chair.. Curious as ever she looked down at the letter ready to tear it open when she noticed the writing in it.

_Ms. A. Waldon_

_The nursery_

_13 Havenhurst Drive_

_Albany,_

_Manchester_

Annabel couldn't believe her eyes! Surely this was a dream. She pinched her arm to make sure. It hurt. No, this was real, along with this letter. Her fingers shook as she fumbled open it. It contained two pages and she hastily began to read them.

_Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

_ Dear Ms. Waldon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. <em>

_Yours sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore  
>Deputy Headmaster<p>

"What?" Annabel stage whispered. _There's no way this is real. It must be one of James' horrible pranks. But still...It sounds so, interesting. Like a new adventure, right? Right. _Quickly she tossed that paper aside and read the second one.

Annabel sat in stunned silence. This was real, she just knew it. Somehow this explained everything that was wrong with her life. This is what she needed. She hastily jumped from her bed and to her desk where she fished out a piece of parchment to write the reply letter. When she finished she tied it to the brown owl's foot with the red string. It hooted and flew out the window. Annabel ran to her window to watch the bird soar higher and higher into the night sky.

September couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Dreams

**August 30th, 1937**

Annabel sat beside the windowsill of her washed out green room. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. It was nearly September 1st. Had the letter truly been a prank from James? Was she never going to get leave? Glancing out the window she noticed a strange figure walking down the street, slowly reaching her house.

The figure shuffled slowly, almost as if couldn't lift it's feet to far off the ground. It wore a large brown trench coat which revealed nothing of the figure's gender. It wore a hat which shadowed it's face. A bit frightened, Annabel pulled the curtains a bit closer together. The thing was so obvious that no one in the streets even noticed it.

The figure had, finally, reached her house. It reached out with a gloved hand and rung the door bell. Annabel heard Margret shuffle to answer it. Lurching off her perch she ran down the steps to try and stop Margret, only to get there to late. She had opened the door.

"Oh, hello. How I help you?" Margret asked a breathy voice.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Miss Annabel Marie Waldon. I assume this is the house she resides in?" The figure asked. It's voice was light and airy. Defiantly female. Clearly flustered, Margret invited her in. She offered to take the woman's hat and coat but only received the hat. Light brown waves tumbled out from the woman's head. Annabel still couldn't see the woman's face but she assumed it was beautiful.

"May I ask who you might be before I bring to to Miss Annabel?"

"Oh, pardon me, I never introduced myself. My name is Jennifer Maxwell. I am the headmistress of Slade's Academy for Young Girls. I have come to offer Annabel a chance to meet me before she heads off for the school. Your employer, Victor Waldon, wrote to me before he left. He said her teachings here were how do you say...Inadequate."

"I've been teaching her myself," sniffed Margret.

"Then I'm sure he was mistaken," Jennifer responded politely. "Now, may I meet Annabel?"

"Of course. Follow me," Margret said gruffly. Widening her eyes, Annabel sprinted back up the stairs and back into her room, were she threw herself on the bed and attempted to make her self look bored. Shoes clacked against the floor and soon a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Miss Annabel, you have a visitor," called Margret.

"Come in," responded Annabel, trying her best to sound uninterested. Margret opened the door and walked through followed by the strange woman. As Annabel suspected the lady, Jennifer, was very beautiful. She had a round pleasant face framed by light brown hair. Laugh lines sat prominently against her fair conplexion. Her slightly oversized brown eyes sparkled with a unknown humor, much like she took everything as a joke. She was slightly older looking than Annabel thought she would be. Thirty five maybe?

Smiling slightly the woman turned to face Margret.

"Would you mind giving myself and Annabel a moment in private please?" Jennifer kindly asked. Margret nodded and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Grinning, Jennifer turned back to Annabel.

"Well, I assume you're packed then?"

"Packed for what exactly?"

"Oh I'm sure you already know." Jennifer responded with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Wrinkling her nose Annabel said, " I do not plan on joining you to Slade's Academy for Young Girls. It does not interest me in the slightest." Jennifer almost burst with a fits of laughter and sat on Annabel's bed. Frowning, she sat up clearly having her attention caught the the strange character. All of the sudden Jennifer was completely serious, staring Annabel down with chocolate brown eyes.

"I do not work at Slade's. I'm not even sure such a place exists. I also don't work for a school but I have been asked to fetch you so how could I refuse?"

"Where are you going to take me?" Whispered Annabel.

"To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magical blood runs in your veins and it's high time you learned to control it. I assume you've created an 'incident' correct?"

"I once made grass grow around a boy's legs. I was rather angry when I did it actually."

"Ah, that is your untapped magic at work. At Hogwarts, you can learn to learn to train that magic to do anything you wish. You wouldn't have to be angry to use it."

With a small scowl Annabel responded with, "I don't believe you. Prove it." Surprised, Jennifer's eyes glanced quickly around the room. With a curt nod she cupped her hands and brought them up to her pale pink lips. She blew into them and pulled back. Annabel leaned forward with excitement. In Jennifer's hand was a small yellow bird. It let out a soft tweet and flew off her hand. It zipped and dived around Annabel's head who giggled with glee. Annabel reached out to touch it. As soon as her finger made contact with the yellow ball of fluff it burst into sparkling lights before they blinked out, one by one.

"I've decided that I will go with you. I want to learn."

"Excellent," Jennifer said with a clap of her hands. "Pack your things while I go talk to Margret."

"Wait, how are you going to-" Jennifer was already out of the room. Scowling Annabel stood to find her luggage and begin to pack.

-:-

"Where in the world are going?" Grumbled Annabel.

"To a bus stop." Jennifer responded lightly. She had somehow shrunk Annabel's luggage and was able to put it in a pocket in her coat.

Rolling her eyes Annnabel asked, "Why are you wearing a trench coat and a top hat? They don't even _match._"

"Because I don't know how muggles dress. Honestly. I'm wearing my nightgown I wore to bed last night under this."

Annabel stopped dead in her tracks. _How very unladylike!_ Jennifer continued walking, her arms swinging by her sides. Annabel had to jog to catch back up.

"That is very strange. What is a muggle?"

"Non magic folk. Like Margret or your Uncle. Were your parents magical?"

"I don't-...No they weren't." Annabel replied hesitantly.

"Oh, then you are a special case. Somehow magic found it's way into you when you were born even though your parents had no magic." Jennifer did not press the fact that Annabel didn't live with her parents because really she didn't care.

"How so?"

"I don't know. Your heart maybe."

"Oh. Are we almost there?"

"Yes, actually. One more block I think? Yes, it's right over there." Jennifer pointed toward a tree stump surrounded by small weeds.

"Um, Mrs. Maxwell, that is a tree stump."

"Oh, goodness please don't call me 'Mrs.' It makes me feel old. Just Jennifer will do. And yes, I am aware of the stump. Come along." As soon as they reached said stump Jennifer declared loudly, "I am lost and I wish to leave."

For a while nothing happened. Then a large purple figure began zooming toward them. Suddenly it screeched to a stop in front of the pair of females. Doors slid open and a young man tuned and smiled kindly at them.

"You aren't lost now, Miss." He said to Jennifer. His gaze fell on Annabel and smile got brighter. "You've got a little lass with you as well? Well where are my manners. Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Ernie Prang. Please come aboard."

With a spring in her step Jennifer walked up the narrow steps. Annabel followed behind her hesitantly.

"The Leaky Caldron, please." Jennifer told Ernie politely.

"Of course Miss." He replied before he pushed the gas pedal. The bus lurched forward and Annabel stumbled and fell on a bed. Wait, a _bed_? Quickly she looked around. A chandelier hung in the center of the bus and everything passed in a blur outside the windows. Jennifer was sitting on a bed examining her nails.

"All those people, won't they see a bus zooming past them at an increasingly fast speed?"

"Those muggles? No, they won't. They don't see anything outside they're own little world."

Jennifer quickly cut in before Ernie could continue talking. "Get some sleep Annabel. We have a long day tomorrow."

She frowned determined to disagree when she felt extremely drowsy. Nodding her head slightly she fell against the soft pillows and drifted into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>i had a lot of fun writing jennifer. it's gotten really cold and rainy; here so maybe it will snow? i doubt it.<strong>

**-flyingthroughfire**


	4. More Than It Seems, Part 1

**i would like to apologize because tom will not be in this update. he will be in the next one! pinkey promise!. i'm really sorry! please forgive me?**

**i based annabel's wand off my own on pottermore. i know, it's a silly thing to do but i wanted to so hush. **

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Yelled an irritatingly cheerful voice in Annabel's ear. With a groan she pulled the pillow closer around her head.<p>

"Later. Sleepy time now," She mumbled into the soft fabric of the bed.

"Nah-uh! Get up! We have one day until the Express is here and we still have to get your wand..." At the mention of a wand, Annabel shot up into a sitting position. She blinked several times attempting to make her cerulean eyes adjust to the harsh morning sun. Her eyes soon came in contact with Jennifer. She was still rambling away about the things they had to buy. Annabel cleared her throat.

"Well if you want to get going so badly, will you let me get dressed?"

Grinning, Jennifer stood and walked toward the door. Before she shut it she turned to Annabel and said, "But of course. Do not take to long though. I wish to get to Gringotts before the crowds start to settle in."

With a sigh Annabel fished out a pale purple dress from her luggage, that had appeared under her bed the night before. As she slipped on the frill free dress, she thought about the strange bus she rode in.

Quoting her favorite book at the moment she mumbled, "Curiouser and curiouser." Once the dress was fitted around her slim form nicely she turned to look at the small dirty mirror next to the bed. Now, Annabel had never really cared about how her hair looked, but she had to admit it looked terrible. Stray pieces of honey hair stuck up at odd angles and it looked like a bird decided to live in it.

Frowning, she rummaged to find her comb. Once she located it, she somehow managed to make sense of the tangled mess. Combing through her own hair felt better than it did when Margret combed it. When Margret was in charge, she didn't know what hurt Annabel and what didn't.

Twisting her hair into a messy braid, she ran hastily out of the door only to stop dead in the long hallway. Where was she supposed to go? She didn't even remember arriving at the, er, where ever she was. Deciding to go left she found some stairs that led to a small dining room. Or better yet, a pub. A woman was sitting at the dusty bar reading a newspaper. At a glance it looked perfectly normal, but Annabel was curious and squinted to look at it. Faces smiled and cameras flashed. A moving picture!

Tearing her eyes away she found a man stirring some kind of warm drink without even touching it. His finger spun in the air while a spoon stirred the drink. He seemed to be reading some kind of book.

"You might want to close your mouth, lest flies land in it." said a lazy voice somewhere to her right side. Annabel spun around happy to find a familiar face. Jennifer stood next to an old door, her foot tapping in agitation. Her eyes examined Annabel's attire. She grimaced. "You're going to stand out like a sore thumb. Now come _on._ I've been waiting forever." Jennifer let a little scowl slip through her usually happy exterior before turning and opening the door. Annabel stumbled over her own feet as she sprinted to catch up.

The door that Jennifer had opened to a crowded street. People bustled in and out of shops. Some wore pointy hats and some didn't. The hats made Annabel giggle. As they continued their descent down the narrow street Annabel noticed people glancing, and staring, at her. _It must be the dress. _She thought herself. All the people surrounding them wore long robes, some more elegant than others. She caught the eye of one man who scowled down at her. She scowled back.

Soon they reached a large white building placed nicely in a corner at the edge of the street. On the second floor balcony were the words 'Gringotts Bank.' Jennifer quickly ran up the marble steps to a large bronze door, which she pushed open with ease. She tuned to see Annabel gaping at the building.

"Come on. We really don't have all day."

Annabel's head whipped to focus on Jennifer holding the door open with her petite hand. With a quick nod she sprinted up the steps to join her. Annabel let out a small gasp. Small creaters, or horribly misshapen people, dressed in scarlet and gold stood on the other side. They grunted in agitation and pointed to an entrance hall, that contained another set of doors. Only these were silver. Engraved on those doors were words. Annabel squinted to read them.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em> '

Another grunt sounded behind Annabel. Her eyes widened as different creatures, they looked like the ones from before, walked forward and opened the silver doors. They gestured for the females to follow. Annabel was the last to go through the arch, though once she was through the creatures flanked her and Jennifer's sides. They proceeded down a long hallway filled to the brim with doors.

Jennifer halted to a stop and Annabel almost ran into her.

"I want you to go sit on that bench right there, you see?" Jennifer pointed of to the side to a bench that Annabel was sure wasn't there before. "I will be back shortly."

She was prepared to argue but seeing Jennifer's face, decided against it. With a nod she walked over to bench and sat. When she looked up, hoping to see Jennifer before she left, she was surprised to see that no one was there. She still felt strange though. Her arms and legs itched. She felt like she was being watched, which was absurd because no one was there.

She sighed. _How long is she going to be? I'm getting bored._ Her eyelids drooped. Soon, she was asleep.

-:-

Annabel awoke to someone shaking her arm. She made a pitiful noise in the back of her throut and looked up. Jennifer loomed over her with a big grin on her face.

"I take it you did not get enough sleep last night?"

Annabel scowled, "Are you done yet?"

"Don't be cross. Patience is a virtue, you know. Besides, I have what I need for all of you _expenses_ so I suppose we should begin to get your things?"

They began to walk down the cobblestone street. It wasn't as crowded as it was, but people still bustled about. They stopped in front of a small building. It was much like a hole in the wall, like many of the shops here. A sign above it read: _Ollivander's Wand Shop. _Annabel's hands began to twicth with excitement. Jennifer glanced down at her and grinned.

"I will go get your books; you go get your wand." She nudged Annabel through the small brown door. Once she was inside she quickly turned to see Jennifer waving goodbye through the dusty window. With a audible gulp she slowly tuned.

The shop was long and narrow, with many side nooks and crannies. Thousands of small rectangular boxes lined the walls. Papers were strewn about behind a large desk. Bits of dust floated down from the ceiling which could be seen if the light hit them just right.

"I'll be with you in just a moment," called a voice from one of the side rooms. Feet scuffled across the floor. "How may I help you m'dear?"

"I need a wand," Annabel said with a mumble, completely distracted by the old man's appearance. White wiry hair stuck in odd directions. Blue eyes stared down at her own cerulean ones.

"Of course you do. Why else would you be here?" He said with a small smile. "What is your name?"

"Annabel. Annabel Waldon."

With a small nod the man, Annabel assumed his name was Ollivander, walked off toward the back of the shop. He returned with one of the small rectangular boxes.

"Here, try this." Ollivander opened the box and lifted a brown wand out of it. Annabel reached for it. Her fingers wrapped around the wand and gave it a flick. A candle floating over the counter exploded, spraying hot wax and sparks everywhere.

"No that won't do."

Annabel pouted slightly. Why didn't work? "Don't be angry. The wand chooses the wizard, or in you case witch, you know."

"I-it does?"

"Of course. Now let us try again." Ollivander plucked the wand to place it back in its place on the wall.

"Now, this one might do it."

He returned holding two boxes. The first one held a black wand and the second, a light almost gold one. Annabel nodded and reached out to grabbed the first wand. As soon as her fingertips touched the soft hazel wood a shock ricochet up her her hand.

"It shocked me!" She screeched. Ollivander's eyes widened and he let out a surprised chuckle.

"That has always been a temperamental wand. I suppose it did not like you that much. No matter, I believe this is the wand for you." He handed Annabel the brown wand. It fit nicely in her hand and seemed to hum with life. She flicked her wrists. The wax, from the exploded candle, was slowly melted down until nothing remained. Annabel grinned and looked up at Ollivander.

"It looks like you have found your wand. 10 and ¾ inches, maple unicorn hair. That one was surprisingly swishy. I'm glad it has a companion. I suspect it has been very lonely. I remember the day I made it. Seems like yesterday." Ollivander smiled kindly. "That will be 7 galleons."

Annabel blushed and opened her mouth. She was about to tell the man she had no money when she heard a jingling in the secret pocket inside her dress. Her fingers snaked down and grasped the objects. She placed them on the counter.

"I don't know how to count them, or how they got there, but I hope this is enough."

Then I will show you how count them." He held up a gold coin and a silver one. " The gold coins are galleons and the silver ones are sickles. There are seventeen is one galleon. Galleons have the largest value in our currency." Ollivander placed the two coins back on the table and picked up a small bronze one. "Now this is a knut. There are twenty-nine knuts in one sickle and 493 knuts in one galleon. Now, I do not think you will need to remember that one. It's a bit much. Here you have seven galleons, five sickles and three knuts."

"Oh, well here." Annabel pushed out the seven galleons toward Ollivander and scooped the rest into her hands. "Thank you sir! Have a nice day." Annabel smiled and walked out the small shop. People still bustled in the streets.

"It's about time you got done. I've been waiting for ages."

Annabel spun on her heel to face Jennifer, a light blush coating her cheeks. "Well, I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. There's no need. Come on. It's time we returned."

"Are you angry? Your words are...clipped."

A strange emotion flicked across Jennifer's face. "I'm not. Honestly, we must get going. It's getting dark."

Annabel nodded glumly and began walking.

"Annabel the Leaky Caldron is this way."

"I knew that!" Annabel said, embarrassed. Jennifer chuckled and walked off, leaving Annabel to stomp after her.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! YAY! Did anyone notice how Jennifer says patience is a virture but does the exact oppisite her self? A bit hypocritical, no? ;D<strong>

**Welp, maybe you can review this? You know, so I can feel like someone's actually reading this? KTHXS. **

**See you next week!~**


	5. More Than It Seem, Part 2

**i was very nervous about this chapter. i didn't want tom to be ooc. please let me now if he is so i can improve it. thank you.**

**thank you to all who subscribed! if i could kiss you i would. **

**disclaimer: you know the drill.  
><strong>

**ONWARD~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Annabel was nervous. Little butterflies flip flopped inside her stomach, occasionally making her hiccup. She twiddled her thumbs while she sat on the small rickety bed, the same one she had been sleeping on for the past two days. Jennifer had told her to sit there while she prepared everything for the train ride to Hogwarts. At first, she was confused. If they were magical folk why did they need trains when they could just ride brooms wherever they wanted. Annabel contemplated asking Jennifer when she could get a broom but decided against it.<p>

"Are you ready?" Jennifer asked as she burst forth into the room. Annabel let out a squeal and fell off the bed. She turned to scowl at the loud woman.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Completely. Now, we really need to go. It's 10 o'clock now and I do _not _want to have to take you to Hogwarts because you missed the Express." Annabel pursed her lips and stood. She stumbled a bit, tangled in the bed sheets.

"And my luggage?"

"Already downstairs waiting on you."

"I have to push it there myself?" Annabel narrowed her eyes. "Why can't you do what you did last time and shrink it?" Jennifer laughed walked out the door, down the stairs and stood next to the large case. Annabel trotted after her, stopping to put her hands on her petite hips. "I'm serious! This is heavy! What could you have possibly put in it?" To emphasize her point she tugged on the luggage with a jerk of her arm.

"Just your books, robes, wand, and a few galleons. Oh, and those muggle dresses you aren't fond of. "

"How did you get my size for robes?" Annabel practically shrieked. A man sitting at the bar shushed her. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Jennifer with a glare.

"I guessed."

"You...guessed?" Annabel asked, deadpanned.

"I am hardly ever wrong so you should be fine. As for the heaviness, it's really not that bad. You just didn't try."

"I did to!"

"Okay, let me see you walk it out the door. If you cannot do that, I will hold it for you."

Annabel scowled and stalked toward the door, luggage in tow. Once she had walked a few steps she stopped and turned a triumphant smile on her face. Annabel then realized that she was outside of the doorway. The smile soon died away replaced by a bright scarlet blush. Jennifer smirked.

"I guess you've got it then. No need for my help." Annabel quickly got out of the way as Jennifer quickly hustled out of the room and down the street, leaving Annabel trailing slowly behind her, a scowl plastered on her face.

-:-

"Okay, what I want you to do is run through that brick wall."

"Wha-What? Are you insane?"

"Maybe a little. Hand over your luggage." Jennifer held open her hand and Annabel quickly handed it over, glad to rid of the obtuse thing. "Now, on the count of three I want you to run in to the wall. If you don't I will _make_ you."

Annabel frowned, "I refuse."

"One-"

"Not going to happen."

"Two-"

"I told you, no!"

"Two and a half-"

"Fine," Annabel said with a growl before she took off. She gulped in a large breath, preparing herself for the harsh beating she was soon to receive from the wall. It never came. Air whooshed around her, whipping honey hair in every direction possible. Soon she was stumbling across solid ground again. She tripped on an uneven stone and fell. Annabel let out am angry hiss as her hands came in contact with the dirty cobblestone pathway.

"There see. No need to be worried right?"

Annabel stood and spun around glaring at the woman behind her. "That was not funny in the slightest."

"I thought it was." Jennifer glanced at a large clock hanging above them. "10:30. Perfect. Just enough time to get you on the Express." The older woman motioned to the large train that gleamed in the sunlight. A loud horn echoed through the station making Annabel flinch slightly.

"Well, I don't want to be an annoying pest that you have to babysit anymore. So if you wouldn't mind Miss Jennifer, will you please show me the way?"

Hurt flashed through Jennifer's eyes. "You're not an annoying pest Annabel. If you want to know how to get in, the first year cart is right behind us. I hope you have a wonderful day." Jennifer turned away; ready to go back to Kings Cross.

"Wait! I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean it, honestly." Annabel yelled, reaching out for her. Jennifer turned back a slight smile on her lips.

"I forgive you." Her eyes glanced over to an object beside Annabel. "You luggage is next you. Hopefully we will meet again, right?" Before Annabel could answer Jennifer was already gone.

She stood there for a moment her hands shaking slightly. She felt tears prick her eyes but blinked them away quickly. Annabel hadn't meant to be mean.

"Are you alright Miss?" A voice asked beside her.

Annabel's eyes flicked to toward a man wearing a worried expression. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her small hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." The man nodded and continued on with his business. Annabel tugged her luggage behind her and into the train.

It was nice inside. Children sat in small compartments chatting and smiling. Annabel felt slightly out of place. Everyone seemed to have friends or were at least capable of making some. Grumbling slightly to herself Annabel walked down the long hallway looking for a vacant room. Each one was packed to its maximum except for one. Its only inhabitant was a small brown haired boy gazing out the window looking down on all the people passing by. Figuring this was the least embarrassing way to go about things she walked into the room.

Annabel was dead wrong. As soon as she walked through the glass doors the boy whipped around and fixed his dark brown almost black eyes on her. She blushed and sat down awkwardly. He continued to stare and she stared back. Annabel studied the boy. His dark hair was swept back nicely creating a bit of a haunted look on his pale face. His lips were set in a firm line that soon twisted into a smirk.

"It's not polite to stare," The boy said.

"I could say the same to you," She retorted.

"Touché. Why did you sit here of all places?"

"Do you end all of your statements with a question?" Annabel asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Answer the question."

"Because you looked lonely," She lied.

"Liar."

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Because it affects me. So maybe you could answer honestly this time?"

Annabel blushed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I didn't want to talk to a horde of annoying people that would ask embarrassing questions."

The boy cocked his head. "What kind of questions?"

"About where I'm from, if I have relatives or what my interests are. Things like that."

"What about your name? Is that embarrassing?"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "You ask too many questions."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "That's your name? What were your parents thinking?"

Annabel blushed furiously. "That's not my name! My name is Annabel."

"It's kind of a bland name."

"Well, what's your name?" Annabel practically shouted. He was so infuriating!

"Tom. There's need to shout, Annabel."

"_Your_ name is bland," Annabel said with a scowl.

"I know."

That was not the response she was expecting. She expected a one close to hers. That's what a normal person would do.

The two children sat quietly for a long time after that. Annabel twiddled her thumbs and Tom gazed out the window watching the landscape whoosh past. A soft knock sounded from the glass door. Annabel looked up, grateful for a distraction.

A kind looking woman pushing a wagon full of sweets smiled at the pair.

"Anything from the trolley?"

Annabel glanced at Tom, who was still looking out the window. Shrugging Annabel rummaged through her luggage looking for the money Jennifer had placed there.

"I have four sickles. I don't know what there is to choose from so I'll let you recommend them."

"Oh, well my personal favorites are the chocolate frogs. You get a card with famous wizard in history along with it."

"Excellent. I will take two," Annabel said with a smile. The woman smiled back at her.

"Make sure they don't hop away! Oh, and you might want to change into your robes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon," She said before pushing the cart further down the hall. Annabel smiled and leaned back against the velvet seat. She glanced at Tom who was now glaring out the window. She tapped him on the shoulder. Tom's dark eyes flicked toward her and down at the chocolate before returning to their original place.

"I bought you one," She said thrusting the candy out in front of her. Tom mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. Annabel nudged him again.

"Fine," He mumbled holding a pale hand out. Annabel grinned and placed the candy on his outstretched palm.

"I don't know if it's any good, but it's chocolate right?" Annabel said with a shrug. When Tom didn't respond she scowled and began to open the package. As soon as the last bit of paper was removed the frog began twitch. Before she could grab it, said candy frog jumped from her hand and onto the floor.

"Hey! Get back here!" Annabel leaped form her perch and landed near the frog, her hands making a bowl on top of it. Annabel lifted her hands. The frog was crushed. Pieces were flattened into the carpet and some clung to her fingers. Annabel scowled and brushed off her hands. She flung her self back in the seat, grumbling unhappily. Her eyes flicked over to Tom who was smirking down at her as her munched on his chocolate.

"Don't look so smug, Tom," She said with a glare directed at the blown blob in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>please please <em>please<em> review! it takes only a second. just click the little blue button. even just a ":)" would make my day. o****r you could tell me if i ruined poor tom...**

**-flyingthroughfire**


	6. More Than It Seems, Part 3

**i hope you all enjoy this chapter. it's kinda short, i know. i just needed to finish chapter three.**

**_THANK YOU kogatami for the review! LET ME SHOWER YOU WITH KISSES. _**

**disclaimer: you do know the drill, _right?_**

* * *

><p>The black water glittered from the reflection of the stars. Small boats filled with children and a tall lantern floated along against the glass like water. They were slowly approaching a ginormous castle that had each window filled with its own flickering light.<p>

Annabel was squashed between two rather large boys, both of them smelling slightly of mildew. She looked across from her; Tom was seated nicely near the edge his fingers trailing in the water below, leaving small waves in their wake. A tan girl sat next to Tom, her brown eyes staring up at the stairs. Annabel glared at Tom who smirked back at her.

"The stars are very pretty," said the tan girl to no one in particular. When no one responded she frowned and looked down, fixing her gaze on poor Annabel. She grinned and Annabel scowled, causing the girl to laugh. "My name is Katherine, Katherine Sharp. What's yours?"

Annabel's eyes flicked over to Tom who was now staring intently at the water, not touching it, just staring. She looked back at Katherine and offered a kind smile.

"Annabel Waldon." Annabel decided to ask this girl, Katherine, something that had been bothering her the whole boat ride. Besides the two boys who were now grunting to each other, as if they were communicating. "Do you have any idea where our luggage is?"

"My mum said that they will be waiting for us at the school."

"Oh."

Soon the boats had reached the shore of the castle where they were escorted single file through large gates, inside said castle, up a large amount of stairs, and into another room filled to the brim with older kids. They were each seated at a different table, according to color. The younger children were ushered against the left wall, where a table of their own waited for them.

Annabel sat down, right in between Tom and Katherine. A red haired boy pointed at the ceiling, causing her look up. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Stars blinked in and out, some whooshing past, others spinning creating a large array of colors. Each color stood out against the dark, making them pop. Candles of all shapes and sizes floated above their heads. Something white moved in her peripheral. Annabel whipped her head only to come face to face with a large deathly pale man. She let out a small shriek and grasped someone's cold hand. The man laughed and floated away which only frightened Annabel more.

Katherine laughed and patted Annabel's head.

"There there. Nothing to fear. That mean ole' ghost won't get you." Annabel scowled and felt her hand being ripped from its hold on the cold one. She turned to find Tom glaring at her, his eyes filled with so much emotion it gave her the chills. Annabel quickly pinned it as anger and blushed furiously, but her attention was soon drawn to the front of the large room where an old, frail man was beginning to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students. To those of you who are just now joining us, Hogwarts welcomes you. My name is Armando Dippet but you will address me as Headmaster. Now, before we begin the feast we must initiate the Sorting. Professor Dumbledore, if you will," Dippet said, gesturing with his hand to a stool. Another man, Professor Dumbledore, placed an object on the small stool. He ripped off the old fabric to reveal a dark brown hat, that looked like it had been ran over several times by a car. Eyes blinked and looked at each person individually. Then it spoke. The Sorting hat told a story of the founder's of Hogwarts and each of the houses a person could be in. To say the least, it fascinated Annabel.

When it finished Dumbledore called up each of the youngest children by last name. Moments after it was placed on a head it would shout out a house name. Annabel soon found herself nervous.

"Riddle, Tom!" Professor Dumbledore called. Tom tensed up causing Annabel to glance at him, concern filling her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Tom send a glare at Dumbledore. Tom sat at the stool and went stock still as the hat was placed on his head. About a minute later the large room sounded with a loud "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered but quickly became silent with a look from Dippit. Soon after Katherine was called up and sorted into Gryffindor. A few minutes later Annabel was the only one left at the large table.

"Waldon, Annabel!" Dumbledore yelled. With her hands shaking slightly Annabel stood and walked up to the stool. Dumbledore smiled at her kindly, his blue eyes sparkling. Annabel smiled back and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

_Well, a bit trusting are we? _A gravelly voice sounded in her mind.

_I am not! _Annabel retorted.

_Clearly. That is why you are conversing with a hat?_

Annabel frowned. There was no way she could answer that without sounding either dumb or 'trusting', as the Hat put it.

_You are a thinker, a good quality for Ravenclaw. But, I also see a need to be the best inside you. Slytherin perhaps? No, you are not cunning enough. _

_Hey!_

The Hat continued without missing a beat. _Loyalty and kindness reside in you. Unfortunately it's too much for a Hufflepuff, you would do well there, better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted, startling Annabel before she grinned and hopped off from the stool. She sat next to Katherine at the big table filled with smiling faces. A few people patted her on the back. Dippit stood, waiting for the students to quiet down so he could speak.

"Another wonderful year at Hogwarts has begun. It's high time we ate, no?" With a flourish Dippit clapped his hands together. Food filled each and every table. Annabel sat there, stunned, until Katherine nudged her.

"Let's eat!" She said nodding to the food. Annabel smiled and reached for a plate, filling it with one of each of the foods that surrounded her. On her way to get a bread roll her fingers bumped into someone else. She looked up to find the face of a lanky boy, who smiled at her.

"Sorry," He said, blushing slightly.

"No, it's my fault," Annabel mumbled back. The boy's smile faded slightly. Somehow Katherine, who was busy eating some kind of sandwich she had made out of a bread roll and mashed potatoes, looked up and noticed the boy. She placed her 'sandwich' on her plate which Annabel looked at with disgust.

"I'm Katherine and this is Annabel." She said while poking Annabel in the ribs.

"I know, I just heard the Hat say your names," The boy said with a smirk. Katherine waved her hand, as if to brush away the statement. Then she frowned.

"You weren't in the newest group," She said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"I'm a second year. And my name is Oliver, thank you for asking."

"I didn't ask..." This time it was Annabel who poked Katherine.

"But I told you," Oliver retorted with a grin. Katherine grinned back at him.

"I think we will get along great. Don't you agree, Annabel?"

"Yes," She said, feeling a smile form on her face. Maybe it would be nice to have some friends. Friends that aren't her books that is. The three talked for the rest of the feast, Katherine and Oliver sharing stories about their life and Annabel listening contently. They talked until it was time to their respective dormitories. Even then, Annabel and Katherine continued their chatting. Before it was time for the girls to sleep, Katherine walked over to Annabel's bed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've decided what I'm going to call you."

"Oh?" Annabel asked looking up from her book. She was now reading _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. _It was a book she had come to love quite a bit.

"Anna," Katherine declared, a smug smile on her lips. Annabel notched an eyebrow.

"_Really?" _

Katherine frowned. "Of course."

"Well then, I guess I'll call you Kat."

Katherine shrugged. "You won't be the first."

"Same goes for you then," Annabel retorted. The two girls grinned at each other before Katherine returned to her bed. Annabel placed her book on the ground and pulled the cover over her shoulders as the room went dark.

Yes, this is where she belonged.


	7. Raise Your Weapon

**Four Years Later**

The sun blinked through the window casting a warm glow around the Gryffindor common room. A boy and and a tan girl sat on the couch talking adamantly about something. The girl animated her words every so often with wild hand gestures causing the boy to laugh.

Soon, another girl stumbled down the steps away from the girls dormitories. The pair tuned to look at her. Long blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, many stands hanging free. A gray shirt was draped on her like a loose blanket. Pajama pants barely holding up on her slender hips; the only thing keeping them from falling was the thin white draw string. When she reached the bottom step she rubbed the back of her sleeve covered hand across her eyes and let out a large yawn. Oliver grinned and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You are lucky we didn't have class today. You know I wouldn't have woken you up."

Annabel shrugged as she plopped down on the floor beside their feet. Katherine ran her fingers through Annabel's hair, trying to make sense of the wild snares around her face. After one particularly hard tug Annabel sent a glare in Katherine's general area. She was still to tired to make sense of her surroundings.

"I hope you got me some breakfast," Annabel muttered around another yawn. Katherine's hands stilled for a moment before continuing their work. Oliver chuckled.

"You didn't get me food, did you?"

"No."

Annabel groaned and dug the palm of her hands into her closed eyes. "Of course you didn't. I forgot, you're too cruel." She opened her eyes to glare a Katherine.

"I guess you will have to get food on your own then." Oliver chimed in. Annabel directed her glare on him.

"And you! You were there! Why didn't you get me food?"

"Because I knew you would go back to sleep afterward."

"Irrelevant." Annabel sighed and stood up, hands on her hips. Oliver shook his head, sending sandy blonde hair in front of his eyes. Katherine reached froward and brushed it away, causing their eyes to connect and look away, blushing furiously. Annabel watched this transaction curiously. Katherine noticed this however and scowled at her.

"Weren't you going to get food?"

"Of course, _Kat,_" Annabel using her old pet name for Katherine. To neither of the girls the names they gave each other didn't stick. Annabel continued to say 'Katherine' and 'Annie' was the name Annabel was donned, much to her dismay. Katherine grinned at Annabel, earning a lazy smile back.

-:-

"Where the hell am I?" Annabel muttered under her breath as she searched for the right exit off the moving staircase. She had gotten her food, semi-fresh from the kitchen. She was still tired and everything seemed to shine brighter, giving the beginnings of a horrible headache. Everything looked the same to her, like she had just gone in complete circles. Maybe she had or maybe she _was _going the right way just to hungry to notice.

Finally, becoming too tired to continue the long trek up the endless stairs she fell against the railing, slowly sliding down until she sat. She glared at the moving stairs as she began to nibble on a biscuit. Never had in her five years of being at Hogwarts, had she gotten lost on the stairs. It was something that happened to first years, defiantly not fifth years. Katherine would die of laughter if she knew.

Annabel blinked her eyes slowly. She was getting sleepy. Her head tilted down before she jerked it back up. She yawned and placed the plate beside her; keeping the biscuit in her left hand.

Annabel awoke to someone kicking the bottom of her foot rather harshly. She jumped, her blue eyes flashing open, fully prepared to hit her attacker with the biscuit. Only, instead of hitting said attacker, the biscuit flew off to the left and tumbled down the stairs. She grimaced and looked up into the face of perfect Tom Riddle.

Now, Annabel did not hate Tom. In fact, they had almost been friends first year, before they got sorted into opposing houses and he became beloved of every teacher and student. Annabel only found him extremely annoying. Recently, he had also captured the attention of many girls, including Katherine's. It amazed Annabel how much they gossiped about his good looks and swooned whenever he walked by. She didn't get it. Sure, he was good looking with his handsome face and entrancing voice, but to Annabel every time she saw him she was reminded of the little boy whom she'd shared her first Chocolate Frog with.

Looking up at him now did not give her that image. Tom Riddle, the best student in the whole damn school, was pointing his wand directly at her throat. Black fire flickered in his dark eyes as Annabel audibly gulped.

"Get up," his cold voice ringing with authority. Annabel scrambled to her feet, careful to not bump into Tom or fall down. Once she was standing he grabbed her arm and began to half walk half drag her back down the stairs.

"Tom! Stop!" Annabel hissed, trying not to make a ruckus. Tom tugged her forward faster and into an empty classroom. Annabel stumbled into a table, banging her calf painfully in the corner, as Tom shut and locked the door. He muttered a silent spell before turning on her, anger practically radiating out of his skin. Annabel stiffened as he walked closer. Soon he was only a few inches away. Annabel's hands shook. Long fingers were placed under her chin forcing her to look up into his hate filled eyes.

"What were you doing near the girl's bathroom?" He hissed. At his words Annabel's hands stilled. _Is that where she was? Then she was literally one flight away from her common room. _She inwardly cursed herself.

Feeling braver than she actually was, she glared up at Tom; prepared to put up a fight if need be. She may not be the best in the year but she good at defending herself. "What were _you_ doing near the girl's bathroom? Feeling a bit adventurous?" She hissed back with equal venom. Tom growled and pressed his other hand down on her shoulder while lifting up her chin. Pain shot through her neck and she grasped his wrists, hoping to pry him away. Tom pushed harder and Annabel cried out. When her let go she fell against the table, her right hand holding her up, her left against her aching neck. Tears sprung up in her eyes.

"I'll ask you again. What were you doing near the girl's bathroom?" Tom whispered, his cold eyes burning holes on the top of her head. Annabel wiped her hand against her eyes and glared at him.

"I was walking back from the kitchens with food because I missed breakfast. Obviously I got lost and fell asleep. There, will you please leave me alone now?"

"You got _lost_?"

"Yes!" Annabel practically shouted. Her eyes stung from unshead tears. No way would she give him the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry. Tom narrowed his eyes before turning sharply on his heel and walking away. He opened the locked door and stepped out. Before he closed the door behind him he turned back, his eyes piercing into her own.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," He commanded before closing the door. Annabel waited until she heard his footsteps fade away before falling to her knees. Tears fell to the ground as she tried to straighten out her emotions. What was his deal? Why did he hurt her like that? Should she tell someone? Would that someone _believe _her?

She stayed like that for awhile before standing. Only then did she actually take in the seriousness of the situation. She couldn't tell anyone because honestly, who would believe her over perfect Tom Riddle? She couldn't confront him about it because, well, she just couldn't. She touched her neck. It stung from the small amount of pressure. No doubt it would bruise as well.

-:-

"Annabel! We were looking for you!" Katherine said as she walked into the girls dormitory. She stopped when she saw Annabel. "Annie? What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Nothing," Annabel mumbled as she stared at the ceiling above her bed. She was laying on her back completely straight, her hands folded across her chest.

"What happened to you?" Katherine whispered as she sat down on the bed next to Annabel. "You're neck is really red."

"Yeah."

"Annie, what happened?"

Annabel's eyes flicked over to Katherine's wide brown ones. "Nothing. Don't worry about me." She said with a kind smile. She couldn't tell Katherine, not even her best friend would believe her.


	8. Redesign Me

Annabel poured over her textbook while quickly scrawling illegible notes with her left hand. At times she would pull her bottom lip and bite it, a habit she used to focus. Light filtered through the dusty windows of the transfiguration room. She _would _get this spell right. She didn't care how long it took her; her grade depended on it.

Oliver sat beside her, flipping through the pages of his textbook, waiting for her to finish so they could start practicing.

"Honestly Annie, you'll do fine." He said over a sigh.

Annabel paused and turned to look at him, disbelief written all over her face. Oliver grimaced.

"You know what? I can wait." Oliver muttered. Annabel smirked and return to her messy scrawl. She inwardly groaned. She couldn't read it. She had been so rushed that her writing turned into quick scribbles. She threw her hands up in the air and sunk down in her seat.

"Miss Waldon, please relocate you feet. I do not wish to step on them." Professor Dumbledore spoke, standing in front of their small table. Oliver had already snapped back from his daze, and was reading his textbook intensely. Annabel sat up, a dark blush covering her face. Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled as Annabel mumbled her apology.

"There is no need to apologize. If my notes looked like that I would be exasperated as well."

Annabel grinned at her favorite teacher. She may not be his best student, but he seemed to let her by with things he would not let the other students do. She was suddenly reminded of the time he caught her wandering the halls of Hogwarts after hours. She had blamed it on a nightmare, which she told to him, as he walked her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry professor."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow down in her direction. "Apologizing for apologizing?"

"Sorr- Is there anything you needed, Professor?"

"Yes, I want to see you do this spell." He said a grin breaking across his kind face. Annabel's mouth fell open and Oliver began to snicker beside her. "You too, Mister Kingsley. Do not think you fooled me with your poor acting skills."

Annabel smiled before fixing her gaze on a flower that been sitting on front of her all period, taunting her. Drawing in a heavy breath, she held her wand in front of the flower. "Avifors!" She called while flicking her wrist in a semi-circle. Of course, it was a complete failure. Instead of turning into a bird the flower grew feathers out of its stem. The petals shuddered before curling in on itself. The poor flower had died.

"Not quite. Your turn Mister Kingsley."

Oliver nodded confidently and repeated the same steps Annabel did. Although his flower had a better outcome, not the same could said for the bird. Instead of feathers it had petals.

"Ah, the poor creature. You might as well have cut off his wings, for he will never be able to fly."

Annabel was appalled "Sir, that was a bit overboard. It is still just a flower."

"You have no imagination, do you? Maybe that is why you struggle in my class." Dumbledore said before turning to Oliver. "A worthy attempt. Continue practicing. Miss Waldon, see me after class."

As Dumbledore walked away Annabel turned to glare at Oliver.

"What? It's not my fault you're a failure at this."

"What kind of friend are you?" Annabel shrieked, hitting him on the shoulder inbetween words with her textbook.

"Ow, stop!"

Annabel glowed at him as she blew a blonde curl out of her face.

-:-

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Annabel asked timidly, twisting her hands.

"There is no need to be nervous my dear. I just wish to have a chat with you."

"A chat?"

"Of course. Now sit." Dumbledore motioned to a chair that had not been there a moment ago. " I assume you are doing well in your other classes?"

"As well as usual." Annabel said with a rueful smile.

"Well, you are performing poorly in mine. I realize that this may be your worst subject but that does not excuse you from passing. Were I you, I would be worrying. O.W.L. Tests are next year, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Yes professor," Annabel mumbled. She knew this was no chat. It was an intervention.

"So," he continued, "I have scheduled a tutor."

At these words Annabel's head shot up. "That's really not neces-"

"You will begin shortly. I will notify you a day before."

Annabel nodded and scrambled out of the chair. Before she walked out the door to lunch Dumbledore stopped her.

"I was not trying to spite you Annabel. I am just doing what is best for you."

"Of course professor."

-:-

"What took you so long?" Katherine asked after swallowing what looked like crisp and ham roll.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to me. Did you know he signed me up for a tutor? How ridiculous is that."

"Well, Annabel, have you seen your grades?"

"Katherine!"

"All I'm saying is that maybe he's right?"

Annabel muttered something unintelligible under her breath. Katherine grinned.

"You haven't seen Oliver have you?" Annabel asked after a few minutes.

Katherine stiffened. "Do I look like his keeper? Honestly!"

"Katherine calm down! I was only asking."

"Sorry."

The two girls sat in silence, Annabel munching lightly on a sandwich.

It was Katherine who broke the silence. "Don't look now, but a certain Slytherin has his eyes on you." Annabel almost dropped her sandwich because she looked up and into the intense stare of Tom Riddle. Annabel blushed and stood, wiping off her skirt.

"I told you not to look!" Katherine hissed.

"I've got to go." Annabel mumbled before hurrying out of the Great Hall. Katherine called behind her but her cries fell on deaf ears.


	9. Ignorance

Annabel jogged down the hall, dead set for the girl's lavatory. Students glared at her as she passed by, bumping into their shoulders. Each time someone would shout her face would heat up or her pace would quicken until she was at full speed, barreling down the halls. She stumbled into the restroom slipping on some water and falling on her bottom.

Groaning she pulled her legs up and ran to the very back stall, whipped open the door, fulling planning on sitting on the toilet and muse about her stupidity.

Looks like someone beat her to the punch.

A small girl sat there, her thin legs pulled up to her chest. Her murky brown eyes sat behind her thick rimmed glasses, her hair a tad greasy looking was pulled into pigtails, giving her a very childlike look.

Annabel blushed furiously and the girl cringed, pulling her legs closer to her tiny frame.

"Ah, sorry. I was just um, I'm just gonna, yeah." Annabel muttered while stumbling over her own two feet in her haste to escape.

"Wait!" The girl called hastily her small hand reaching out for Annabel's. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned, curious. What could this strange girl possibly want?

"You're upset too," she mumbled. Her voice had a nasal quality that got on Annabel's nerves. She knew that the girl couldn't help it but the fact remained, it was annoying.

"So what if I was?"

The girl blushed and thrust out her hand awkwardly. Annabel stared at it a moment before reaching out to grasp the hand in her own. She shook it lightly before quickly tugging it away and twisted her hands behind her back.

"M-my name is Myrtle," the girl mumbled over a hiccup.

"Annabel." After that neither girl spoke for a moment. Annabel shuffled on her feet before looking at Myrtle's robes hoping to find something to break the tension. Bingo.

"So, you're a Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah."

Annabel scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't talk very much, do you?"

Myrtle's face turned scarlet before she looked down. "Sorry."

With a sigh Annabel walked up to Myrtle and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. She ducked down, trying to get a look into Myrtle's face. Annabel instantly felt bad for the girl. It wasn't that she was ugly per say, just that her facial features had an unfortunate bone structure. She felt really bad for her not because of the way she looked, but because of the way she held herself. Like she was defeated and broken.

"What's wrong, Myrtle?" Annabel asked cautiously.

"N-nothing."

Annabel had never been good at giving comfort to others, especially when they were crying. So she had absolutely no idea what to do. Shrugging Annabel turned to leave before Myrtle's small hands shot out towards her own. She looked down at Myrtle who's eyes were as round as saucers and were full of crocodile tears. Something tugged at the back of Annabel's mind, something she couldn't quite place.

"Everyone is so mean to me!" She wailed. "It's not fair! All they do is pick on me!" With a sharp tug on Annabel's arm she pulled her down her knees to wail into Annabel's shoulder. She stiffened, what was this girl's problem? Did she not know anything about personal space. She lightly tapped Myrtle's head hoping to calm her down.

Myrtle pulled back and looked into Annabel's bright blue eyes. "You have know idea what it's like."

Pursing her lips together she replied, " Yes I do. It is one of the worst things in the world." Myrtle's eyes widened like saucers before crushing Annabel in a hug. She had to brace an arm behind her so she wouldn't fall. For such a tiny girl, Myrtle was _strong_. When she let go Annabel scrambled to her feet and dusted off her skirt.

Myrtle sat there, a ridiculous smile on her thin lips. Feeling like her personal space was invaded she quickly backed away, still facing the strange girl.

" Uh, I'll see you around, and um, yeah," Annabel muttered before walking out the door. As soon as it shut she jogged down the hall until she ran face first into someone's chest. _Oh come on. Enough with these random people always in my way. _Long fingers gripped her shoulders. She grimaced. Oh bloody hell. The person she was trying to get away from in the first place now stood in front of her with that stupid smirk plastered against his pale face.

"It is not polite to leave your friend yelling for you. She was rather annoying."

"It is not polite to stare," Annabel shot back, her blood boiling. Tom's smirk turned into a full grown grin as he watched Annabel struggle to get out of his arms. Giving up, she stood there her bottom lip protruding in front of the top one.

"What do you want?" She asked with a glare.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about. You ran into me after all."

Damn! She didn't have a snippy comment to return. Scowling she whipped her hair over her shoulder and pointed to her neck. "I do hope you're pleased." She said, venom dripping on the last word. Tom narrowed his eyes menacingly before leaning over to inspect her neck. She gulped and clenched her shaking hands into fists. No male had ever been this close to her body before and to say the least, it scared her. She knew Tom was not trying to be seductive, the amount anger that shown through his eyes was enough to tell.

"It looks fine. You can barley tell its there." Tom said as he trailed a finger across the bruise that rested between her neck and shoulder. He backed away when he noticed Annabel's whole body was trembling. With a sly grin he turned to walk away.

As the fogginess in her mind began to disperse her hands began shaking with a different vigor. Anger. How dare he make a fool of her and just walk away. She could barley make out his form at the bottom of the staircase. She ran to the ledge and shouted down at him. When he didn't look up she clenched her jaw tightly.

_What a hypocrite._

* * *

><p>please review! i will be posting a new chapter by saturday and it will be the first one in two years! i really hope you guys will like it because i probably won't...<p>

anyway i'm glad to be back and will see you again soon c:

-flyingthroughfire


End file.
